Wet Discovery
by chibijem
Summary: Aoshi and Misao make an interesting discovery on a hot day....


Wet Discovery

by

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I am not making any financial gain from this work of fiction and do not own the characters therein.

A/N: In response to the March challenge on the SLML. I hope you enjoy it. I also want to extend my thanks to my Imoto-chan for giving me the idea during one of our late night chats. This is for you...

Aoshi continued walking, wiping the sweat from his forehead. _Damn, I can't remember it ever being this hot, _he thought stopping for just a minute under the shade of a tree. He had been in Nagasaki, attending to Oniwabanshu business. He smiled ruefully, thinking of Misao when he told her he would only be gone for a few days. Those few days had turned into a week. He started walking again, wanting to return to his new bride. He thought of the pout that had come across her face when he refused to take her along, saying surely she could do without his presence for a few days. He shook his head, tucked his bag, containing a present for Misao, closer to his body and hurried his pace.

Half an hour later, he stopped again and made a turn into the wooded undergrowth. Although he was only half an hour outside Kyoto, he headed for a pool that was fed by the mountain runoff. He needed a cool soak to wash off the dust from his travel. He stepped into a shady clearing and just stared at the refreshing water. He could even feel the nip in the air. He sighed and carefully set down his kodachi and bag; he pulled off his boots and socks and stepped into the frigid water fully clothed.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Misao finally managed to escape the Aoiya, the heat was so oppressing that the restaurant had closed for the afternoon, promising to open late for dinner. She missed Aoshi terribly; this was the first time they had been separated since their wedding that spring. She closed the garden gate behind her and made for the cold pool Aoshi had shown her when she was little. It was one of their secret places.

As she drew closer, she could hear someone in the water. _Who on earth? This is our special place,_ she fumed as she ducked behind a copse of trees near the edge. She peered through the branches and to her surprise saw Aoshi's kodachi and travel bag. She looked to the pool and saw him surface, the sun shining down on his wet hair. She gasped when he made his way to the edge, pulling apart his shirt to reveal the mesh undershirt. She could feel her heartbeat start to race. She licked her now dry lips when he reached up and ran a hand through his wet locks, spiking his hair.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Aoshi dropped his uniform top on the grass and shook his head, spraying water like diamond drops. He ran his hands over his face wiping the excess water from his angular features. _Kami, that felt so good,_ he thought as he peeled off the mesh undershirt and dropped that too, on the grass. He thought he heard a gasp and turned to study the tree line. He reached a hand down and began undoing the fastening of his pants.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Misao could only stare in fascination as Aoshi undressed. _Oh yeah. I can take a few days apart from you anata. But look what's happened to me in the mean time. I've become a voyeur, even though it's my husband..._Misao covered her mouth to stifle the groan trying to escape when he took off the mesh shirt too. She watched as the droplets made their way from his neck, down the middle of his magnificent chest to continue their path around his navel and then dip down into the open pants. She watched as other drops rested against the scars covering his chest ands wished she were one of them and all of them.

Her breath stopped when his pants pooled around his ankles and she saw he had forgotten all his clothes; he was gloriously naked. Every muscle rippling and wet. He was in fine form; she knew he worried about his physical fitness level, having barely time to train. _He definitely has nothing to worry about,_ the lascivious idea ran in her brain. She was so engrossed by him, she didn't realize he was making his way toward her hiding place.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Aoshi, smiling to himself, silently approached the hidden figure of his tiny wife. He reached out to push the tree branch down and laughed softly when he saw her startled expression. "Koiishi, you need to be more in tune with your surroundings. If I were someone else, you'd be in definite trouble." He chastised her gently, reaching to help her to her feet.

Misao, indignant, turned her face away from his kiss, She felt his smile against her cheek. "I was perfectly in tune with my surroundings." She told him, finally looking up into his smiling face. "You are late."

"Honto ne, gomen nasai, koi. Business took longer than expected. I'm here now." Bending, he wrapped his arms around her, soaking her clothing.

"Hmmmm. I'm not sure I accept that." She said smiling up at him. "What exactly are you doing here? You should have come directly home. I've been waiting for days."

Aoshi bent his head and looked at her through his wet, spiky bangs. "I wanted to cool off and maybe rinse off the dust." He replied honestly. "It's been too hot." He said slyly. "Just what are you doing here, hmmm?"

"I just wanted to..." Misao started.

"Just wanted to ogle a naked man." Aoshi teased, placing a quick kiss against Misao's soft lips.

"Anata!" She laughed and punched him lightly on the arm.

"Just for that," He started and swept her into his strong arms. "I think you need to cool off." With that, he carried her into the water. He laughed as she shrieked and squirmed in outrage. He tightened his grasp and leaning down, kissed her possessively; want and desire in the caress.

She wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders and smiled up at him, loving his laughter and smiles. She inhaled sharply when she felt his cold fingers loosening the ties to her clothing and run his hands along her curves.

They spent the afternoon creating a heat of another kind, one they both luxuriated in.

FIN


End file.
